


Don't Leave Me

by NiaChase



Category: Original Work, South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fighting, Kitten, M/M, Open Relationships, Poor Life Choices, Rough Sex, Shame, Sibling Incest, Smoking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Times are hard and there's only one way for them to make a living: Prostitution.Tricia sales her body for a high price to keep her and her brother afloat. Craig watches over her with cold intentions, but a sweet heart. They only have each other, but will stay together?The characters might be a little OOC, but I will try to stay in character*Updated*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeGuyFromWattpad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGuyFromWattpad/gifts).

Craig walked in the streets at night, stars shining above, but the darkness coming to life below. The night seemed too pretty for all this dirtiness to be happening, but that's life. Life sucks. So when Life decided to make your life a living hell, make some shit happen to keep you floating. Craig looked forward at the woman walking in front of him wearing revealing clothes.  


No, barely any clothes.  


High heels that click the ground, long slender legs followed by a hot pink mini skirt. The small of her back was revealed until the pink mesh shirt covered the rest, the black bra visible through the shirt. Her strawberry blonde hair was still separated by two pigtails with two red bands, still holding onto her youth.

She was cute, hot if he allowed himself to think it. She grew up nicely under Craig's watchful eyes. When they ended up alone, he even trained her to be this, against his inner judgment. They came a long way from the beginning, but their attitude never change about it.

It wasn't a preferred life they wanted, but something was better than nothing. Craig has a job working as a housemaid, very little money to really depend on. Not to mention he had been caught stealing to sell stuff for more money, so he wasn't really crazy nor secure about it.

The main dough comes from Tricia and she knew it. Something about being a woman just has more options for them. Craig envies that. He stopped at a corner and watch Tricia mingle with the other women and occasional men. He was protective over Tricia, even if he doesn't act like it.

Every night she goes out, Craig tries to remember the vehicle, license plate, maybe a face if he has a good look at it. Sometimes Tricia would be gone up to three days, making him feeling lonely, sad, and filled with worry, but he doesn't communicate that though. To Tricia, he was a man with no feelings attached to her and Craig wanted that to stay that way.

She doesn't need to know how much he cares, how much he loves her. If she ever gets that chance to have something better, Craig wanted her to go for it with no hesitation. Just leave him behind because Craig felt that he was a lost cause to the way society is.

He can't fit in. He can have a shitty boss telling him off without a need to be rude or to simply punch him. He can't be around a few people without calling a few people out onto their bullshit, mostly because they can't handle that. His sister knows that about him and was obligated to him until she can realize she can leave too.

He wasn't going to hold her back. Craig watched a car pull up, a familiar car. A regular. Tricia walked up to it and talked to the regular, Clyde Donovan, before getting in. Craig wasn't worried about Clyde. Although dumb, he knew how to take care of a woman and pays well.

Clyde honks towards him before driving off, already knew Craig wasn't far behind. Craig waves before that feeling of loneliness start to set in. Craig growls to himself before he walks towards his place of living. He doesn't call it home, it never honestly is. It was abandon and no one pays it no mind.

Craig always fixed up the place so it was suitable for him and Tricia to sleep in. Craig sighed. He wished his life was better, or maybe wished he was better. He continued walking back to the crappy place he has to sleep in, wishing slightly he wouldn't wake up to a new hell.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Clyde was sleep after the night session they had, but Tricia was still up. She was drying her hair and looking out of the window. Part of her thinks it's not fair Craig is still out there while she gets to sleep in nice homes every now and then.

Then she would remember how bad Craig treats her. He always pushes her away, makes her do lewd things to him that resemble her customers, or just simply yells at her like it was her fault.

But he still was her brother.

Craig was the type to do his own crap when he wants to and you don't question it. To her, he was cold-hearted with his actions, but with a warm heart when he thinks she wasn't paying attention.

The way he looks after her and makes sure she was okay after he customers drop her off, the small moment like those is what makes her love him and brings her back. He rarely shows his emotions, never talks to her, always taking to harshes of life and making do with it.

Tricia was afraid for him and how he was taking everything. She closed the curtains. She'll try tomorrow to get to him, maybe have him open up to her. They were in this together after all. She climbed into bed with Clyde and turn off the bedside lamp. She was slightly hoping tomorrow a good day, but then again, that was wishful thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Clyde dropped her off where Craig was waiting. Tricia climbed out while Craig and Clyde talked a bit before Clyde drove off. Craig looked her over, internally grateful Clyde wasn't a rough customer. The morning was early, not too many people out and about yet, many sex workers starting to head home.

It was no different with Craig and Tricia either. They walked home quietly, no monologue needed, but tension building between them from unspoken words that needed to be said. Tricia felt the money in her bra, a couple of hundreds.

She usually gives Craig half so he would have money in his pocket. "Are you going to work today?" She asked. She knew Craig couldn't hold down a job due to his personality and character, but it would give her a break and time to rest.

Craig wasn't known to be a kiss-up and he wasn't going to start now. "What for? She called and told me I was fired. My last paycheck comes in a week. I don't need her anyway." He said, his voice devoid of emotions.

"You know, you don't need to steal." She told him. He glared at her. "Tell me when I give you half the money I pawn from it because you don't say anything then. I'm most certainly not going to start listening to you now." He said, his tone finalizing the conversation. She sighed. It wasn't how she wanted to start her day. She had a nice shower and breakfast with Clyde so she thought the rest of her day will go smoothly.  
She was wrong.  
They continued to the abandoned house no one really cared about and made their way inside. The place was crappy, but it kept them warm in the winter, so she can't say it was all bad. They had a good mattress on the floor, food in cabinets they can eat, warm water bottles full and empty scattered around, and one blanket on the mattress that kept them warm, but it was more so of shared body heat.

Times were tough and everyday she wished it will get better, but always wake up to this place. At least she wasn't alone, but sometimes she feels like she is. "Craig, talk to me. Tell me how you're feeling. Sometimes I feel like I'm alone in this." Tricia said, hoping he would open himself up with her.

"It's not my fault you feel like this. Now, why don't you change unless you want to go another round." He said, eyeing her. Tricia turned away. She didn't even know when their sexual relations started. It just did. It brought them closer together, like a reminder that the other was there.

Just to feel skin and some type of love was better than nothing. She believes Craig felt like that too. Like he can never say it, but his touches explain it to her. In pissed situations, he gets rough. In sad situations, he's slow.

She never experienced him in a loving situation, too much for him to express to her. Any resemble of that is the rare moments when Kenny comes around and they have drunken sex with her in another room or watching if Craig was an angry drunk that night. "Not really. I'm a bit sore. I'll change." She told him.

There was no reason to change in another room, so she changed in front of him. Craig watched her get undressed, her skin held very few bruises since Clyde was somewhat gentle with her.

Her skin was like moonlight, very clean compared to his dirty skin. He made a mental note to drop by Kenny's to take a good shower later today. But in the meantime, he walked up behind her and pulled her towards his hips. "Craig, I'm sore. I'm not up for it now." She told him, slightly annoyed.

"Well get ready. If you can work yourself up for your customers every other day, you can get ready for me, your brother, that needs release." Craig said sternly. Tricia pouted. "So I'm your plaything too. As your sister, can I get some love for once?" She asked. Craig turned his eyes and Tricia turn to fully face him, Craig fingers tightening on her hips.

"If you don't agree with the way I run things, you can leave. No one is holding you back." Craig said, but his mind told him to shut up. He knew deep down he didn't want to be alone, but who was he to hold his sister back for better things that may be offered to her? "What if I do leave? What then?" Tricia asked softly.

She felt Craig pull her closer and his eyes holding fear he would never allow himself to say aloud. "As I said, no one is stopping you." He responded. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly, her lips gliding against Craig's. She couldn't see herself leaving Craig.

He was family, someone she loves. So as she felt Craig unsnapped her bra, she allowed it. When he stopped her to take off his blue jacket and shirt, allowing Tricia'a bra to fully fall, she allowed him to pull her back to him. Their upper body warming up against each other, hands roaming each other.

He squeezed her breast as she pulled off his hat and ran her fingers through his black hair. They grind against each other, their tongues sliding and dancing until Craig took control. Their moans filled the empty place, their own miserable world in the world that don't know them.

All of this spoke to her as Craig not wanting her to leave. "Craig?" She managed to ask. "Shut up," Craig told her before pushing her down to the mattress and taking off his pants. His actions spoke during sex said that he was just horny, but the way he thrust, his moans, the squeezing of his fingers on her skin said differently.

He didn't want her to leave. Each thrust into her left her shaking. In terms of being a customer, Craig was the best. In terms of Craig being a brother, she felt used to him. Sex this, sex that, no love he ever shares with her. "Craig, please stop!" She cried. 

Craig ignored it. He didn't want to. He just wanted to feel, to know someone was there. He internally felt sad, pissed, and fucking hate himself for feeling it. But what's worse, he loved, cared, and wanted to be with his sister. He just can't feel that shit. He can't allow it. 

So he kept going. "Shut up!" He said aloud. He didn't know whether it was towards himself or Tricia, but it didn't matter. It was empty words with no meaning. He grabbed Tricia's breast and thrust harder into her. Tricia wanted to hold back her moans, but she still cried under him. 

Her legs were out, fingers clenching the mattress, her lower regions warming and tingling with the hint that her orgasm was coming. "Craig!" She cried out, arching her back. Craig moved his hands to hold himself up, slipping out of Tricia to jerk himself to release with a groan.

Tricia whined and hurried finished with her hand, Craig's cum thick on her belly as she wet her fingers with a whine. They huffed and ignore their want to hold each other in their afterglow. Craig wiped his wet hand on Tricia before getting up. He really needs to learn how to control this. 

Tricia watched him leave her without a word towards the backyard to hose down. Tricia didn't understand him but shook her head. Once she gained enough energy, she sat up to wipe herself and clean herself the best she can. As much as she didn't want to leave her brother, she couldn't wait to work tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Craig headed out of the house after finding Tricia sleep on the mattress wrapped in the ratty blanket. He got down to his knees and kissed her forehead, running his finger through her hair. He really doesn't deserve her, but he was glad to have her with him. 

He just wished he was a better brother with the right mindset. He walked the familiar streets towards town. He wanted advice. Craig didn't know what to do with his life and he can only ask the one person who works a nine to five job. 

Craig walked into the alleyway where one man was there smoking his cigarette. "I was wondering when I will see you again," Kenny said, his blond hair shining in the darkness. 

He smiled at Craig with a crooked smile. He offered Craig a cig and lit it up for him. "You know I always come back. I want to see how this nine to five job treating you. You starting to look as bad as me." Craig commented. Kenny chuckled.

"Whatever. How are you and Tri doing? You know you two are always welcomed. I can even recommend you to work with me. Or help you." Kenny suggested. Craig blew a puff of smoke into the air. 

"No thanks. I can't deal with people and I don't need to talk to you. I don't have a problem." Craig insisted. Kenny was a sex therapist and he always helps Craig when need be. 

Even have sex with him, but Kenny always suggested talking. He knew about him and Tricia and doesn't say a word about it, but he worries about them. "What happened between you and Tri?" he asked. 

Craig shrugged. "Told her she could leave and I don't give a shit about her. Then we had sex or at least, I got off on her." Craig said, nonchalant. Kenny nodded. "Why did you have sex with her if you were damn near ready to kick her out?" Kenny asked.

Craig groaned. "I don't know, because I wanted to." Craig gave a half-assed reason. Kenny tapped his cig, ash falling to the ground. "Maybe because you don't want her to go? Sex is more than physical satisfaction to most people and I believe you are one of those people.

You want intimacy, but lack asking for it and communicating your feelings." Kenny explained. Craig frowned. "I didn't come here for a therapy session, Ken," Craig told him. 

"I know. Just giving you advice." Kenny said, dropping his cig on the ground and crushing it under his shoe. Craig was internally thankful for his words, but he wasn't sure about opening himself up. 

His life was shitty enough, he doesn't need to become sensitive too. "Thanks, Kenny," Craig said quietly. Kenny sighed. "You're welcome. But stop by my place tonight. You look like you need a shower and a bed. Always welcome to share mine." Kenny suggested.

Craig smiled. "And you said I have a problem," Craig said with a raised eyebrow. Kenny wink. "Don't we all. I'm just helping you out." Kenny said before heading back to work.

Craig watched him go with more to think about whenever Craig decided to head back to his place. The day went by slow and he sorta regrets waking up early to pick Tricia up. 

He has to watch the sunrise and stay up for a long ass time before watching it set again. He feels more comfortable when the sun is going down and the promise of nightfall was coming. 

He felt too exposed in the light. Maybe that was just him furthered by the looks he gets. He's not the best looking guy by a long shot, so he knew it was full of judgment. He put it out of his head and enjoyed the walk back with the cool breeze kissing his skin. 

Today was nice. It bettered his mood, maybe prepared him for this talk. When he got there, Tricia was up in a tank top and underwear. She was eating a bag of chips while reading.

"We need to talk," Craig started it off. "Talk or are you just going to fuck me again?" Tricia asked, eyeing him. Craig shrugged. "Probably both," Craig said. Tricia sighed. "Fine, what do you want?" She asked.

"Just sex from you. We both know we like to have sex with each other so we're clear on that." Craig said. Tricia couldn't really argue that as much as she does whenever Craig has his wild urges.

"Go on," She said slowly. "I'll slow down your work and I'll try to find me a decent job or some help, but you are still going to keep selling your ass because you bring in more money with it," Craig said.

Again, Tricia couldn't argue that. If Craig holds up to what he says, she does want to be a freeloader. She'll try to find a decent job, but on the streets is what she knows. 

"I can agree to that," she said. Craig nodded. "And I'll try to soften up on you. I know I'm cold to you and all, but I'll get better... for you, I mean." Craig side, scratching the back of his head. Tricia smiled.

It was nice to hear he would try for her to be less cold to her and hopefully he'll talk to her more. Her heart sped up a bit, slightly hopeful. "Thank you, Craig." She said softly. Craig rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, don't count on it too much." Craig said, blushing. Tricia stood up to hug Craig. "I know, it's still nice to hear you'll try." She said softly. Craig was slightly shocked at the gesture but slowly held his sister back. Besides, they only have each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this yesterday. The dogs wore me out and the other work last chapter was pre-written two days ago. Back on board with this.

Craig watched his sister get dressed for tonight, thinking quietly to himself. To him, Tricia was beautiful. A beautiful woman who grew up with curves in the right places. Her long slender legs covered in black fishnet tights, her mini skirt that barely covered her ass, and leather bra.

In a lustful way, Craig would bang that every day, twice on Sunday. But as a person, She was beautiful, someone he wanted to hold close and let no one touch. Maybe to claim for himself. She looked over her shoulder at him, feeling eyes heavy on her. Craig turned his head and cursed himself.

He really shouldn't be feeling these things for his sister. More than one reason other than relation to her. But who would leave that alone without a taste of it first? Tricia turned away, Craig now fully watching her. She put up her strawberry blonde hair up in one ponytail, a few strands framing her face.

"No, Craig," She said out of the blue. Craig frown, not understanding. "What are you talking about? I didn't even ask." Craig questioned. "I know, but your hard-on gave you away." She said, still facing away from him.

Craig looked down to see that he was indeed hard. He didn't realize that. Every time he thinks about Tricia romantically, he always pops a boner. It was like a knee-jerk reaction. He probably should take Kenny's help if he's going to be this obvious about it. "Fine," Craig said but got up. 

He walked up behind her as she was oiling her sides and belly. "No, Craig, I already have to get ready to have someone's dick up my ass so I don't need any of that." Tricia raised her voice.

"Good thing you have another hole and you're using it the wrong way," Craig said. He hit the back of her knees, making her fall on her knees. Craig came around to see her face. "I'm guessing the 'I'll soften up' part was a lie, right?" Tricia asked with a glare. "Make me soften then," Craig said, unzipping his pants.

Tricia huffed but held the base of Craig's cock before sliding her red lips around his cock. Craig groaned and slid the band that held Tricia's ponytail off and slid his fingers through her hair. 

She bobbed her head at a steady pace, the hand on the base twisting and sliding on the part she didn't take in her mouth. Craig leaned his head back, trying to make Tricia take more. 

Tricia knew she would choke on it if she allowed him, but she did it anyway since it has been a while. She held on to Craig's thighs as she took more and sped up. His cock hit the back of her throat and made her choke a bit, but she knew she has to learn how to breathe through her nose. 

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck," Craig moaned. He thrust his hips harder, gripping her hair. He looked down at her and almost came from that. She was looking up at him, the red lips so luscious and plump around his cock that wet from her spit and his pre-come. She looked so damn hot.

He hummed desperately, his stomach and ball tightening as warmth traveled south and poured into Tricia's mouth. He shoved his cock down her throat, forcing her to take down. Tricia tasted the saltiness on her tongue as Craig's cum warm her throat and into her belly. 

He stayed that way with a tight grip on her hair, his cock softening. Craig puffed and squeezed his eyes. He wanted to kiss her. Blow jobs from her were amazing and it was something he loves about her.  


Not like he loves her... like that.  


He refuses to think any further.  


He let go of her, making himself stand and walk away. Blowjobs from her always left him weak, but he doesn't like giving her that satisfaction. Tricia wiped her mouth. "You okay?" She asked.

"Um, yeah. You ready to go?" He said. Tricia knew he was lying, but if he wasn't willing to share, she wasn't going to pressure him. Tricia fixed up her look and they headed out. Craig followed her from behind, hands in his blue jacket.

They headed over to their usual corner and, as always, the women and men around her asked about him and whether Craig would go with them. Tricia always turns them down, mostly for her own selfish reasons. She felt special to only touch Craig like that with the exception of Kenny.

Besides, they wouldn't know how to handle his closed-off demeanor anyway. One by one, people started leaving. When it was her turn, it was familiar Mercades she honestly didn't like simply because of the owner. The person was rude and unpredictable at best but pays extra for her.

She looked at Craig and saw he didn't like this person either. But she couldn't turn down a potential. So she walked over and did her business before getting in the nice car that smelt like cigarette smoke. Craig hoped for the best with Tricia, making a mental note to be here early.

He made his way back to the house and cracked open a can of food. He ate on the mattress until he heard a small meow. Looking towards the sound, a small cat makes its way through the small hole and walked up to Craig.

Craig frowned. "Beat it, I'm not giving you any," Craig said sternly. The cat only sat down and cocked his head. "You heard me," Craig said, trying to scare it away with his foot. The cat didn't budge and meowed at him again. 

So Craig ate in front of it to piss it off, but all he caused was guilt. Tricia loves cats. Craig never honestly understood what was so special about them, but he still stuck out a spoon full to the cat. The cat ate off of it as Craig sighed. This wasn't the first time he submits to this cat. 

"I guess we're both struggling today, huh?" Craig spoke aloud, scratching the cat lightly. It came closer until it sat on Craig's lap and purred. He smiled. Tricia would be happy for him for doing this. Maybe he should let the cat be a permanent member, for Tricia.

But he knew this was for himself as well. He always gets his fit of rage and tries to push people away like this cat, but like this cat, the people who knew him always came back to him and Craig would submit. 

He just doesn't understand it, or maybe he just refuses to think of the reason why he was like this. But either way, he falls asleep with a kitten on his lap and Tricia on his mind, hoping she was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to have Craig and Tricia the main relationship, with Kenny as a side piece for Craig. You see that next chapter I honestly like.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos. Again, sorry if it's OOC, but I like this chapter so far. More emotions and a little hope for our duo.

Craig was walking towards the corner, ready to pick Tricia up. He could already see the hickies, bruises, and whatever else that would be littering her body. Craig didn't like that, or at least, from no one else. She wasn't their's, only his. But on his way, a red honda pulled over and Kenny jumped out.

"Hey, Craig, got a moment?" Kenny asked. Craig shoved his hands into his pockets. "Not really. On the way to pick up Tricia." Craig told him, ready to leave. If they weren't going to smoke or have sex, Craig didn't want to hear it. "It's about that. Tri is at my place. I called out to take care of her. Hop in." Kenny said.

Craig felt many emotions go through him at once. Fear was most dominant as he got into Kenny's car. He hoped she was okay. "I found her at a gas station. She's was okay, but far from this area." Kenny told him.

Craig wanted to hunt the guy down and give him a piece of his mind. He needed to pay to treat Tricia like that. It wasn't a far drive thankfully. They drove up to a nice white house with grey roofing.

It was a huge upgrade from Kenny's childhood house. They got out of the car and Kenny opened up his home to Craig. It was bright versus the dark green walls of his childhood home. A nice home filled with white, brown, with random dark green appearing in places.

The kitchen was on his left, living room on his right. Craig walked forward down the hallway and opened the second door on the right, knowing it was the spare bedroom. Tricia slept peacefully on the bed, her head on a fluffy pillow and the grey and black sheets and covers warming her.

It calmed his heart more than he realized to see Tricia alright that he sighed a breath of relief. He walked up slowly to her and sat on the side of the bed. He ran his fingers through her hair and checked her over as much as he can without waking her up. 

He was glad there was much on her upper body, but can't say anything about her lower body. He'll check lower later. "You two are welcome to stay here with me. No reason for y'all to go back to whatever you were sleeping at." Kenny suggested. Craig shook his head. 

"No thanks, we're fine by ourselves. We don't need your help." Craig said. It was a stupid decision, but he had his reasons why he said that. "That's a foolish decision consider you haven't washed in weeks. I have resources that can help you and Tricia get a better life. You don't have to prostitute her now." Kenny said, his voice rising. 

He didn't understand what about his offer turned Craig away. It was a good offer. Craig frowned. "That's the life we know how to live and I'll be damn if I'm going to let you change that," Craig said angrily.

"What about what happened with Tricia last night? She could've been dead without you knowing. I'm sorry Craig but she's not going back out there and I rather have her stay here than being influenced by your selfish ass." Craig got up and got close to Kenny, angry as hell.

Tricia felt the bed shifted abruptly and it stir her from her sleep. "You don't get to tell me what to do, Kenny!" Craig yelled. Kenny looked at him sadly. Craig was on the streets too much. He suffered a lot throughout his life, heaven knows how he was mentally. Kenny really was trying to help, so he said the one thing that would keep Craig here.

"Fine, you can go, but you're not dragging Tricia out there to do that crazy shit for money. I will keep her, Craig." Kenny said lowly. Craig felt like his limit was passed, but he didn't want to hurt Kenny. So he pushed him. 

"Fine, see if I care!" He said before marching out of the house with no destination in mind. Kenny sighed, not making a move to go after him. He'll be back. Kenny looked at Tricia, now awake. She didn't understand what happened, but she was concerned. "What happened? Where's Craig going?" She asked.

Kenny crossed his arms. "Nowhere too far. He'll be back shortly. But I decided to keep you here. You know, to help you get on your feet and in a better position." Kenny said. Tricia sat up, the covers falling off of her, revealing her in her bra. Last night wasn't all bad, just rude as hell. 

He drove a good distance and pulled over on a dirt road where they had sex in the car. Then the man kicked her out talking about how he needs to get home. Cheating bastard. She had to walk back to town in a skimpy outfit and be wary about her surroundings until she came up to a gas station.

She called Kenny only because he had a phone. She knew she wouldn't have made it to the corner in time and she was scared. She was thankful she remembered his number. "Are you sure that's the only reason?" She asked.

Kenny smiled. "Craig is a special case. How do you feel about him?" Kenny asked. Tricia stretched upwards. "In what way?" She asked. There was Craig, the brother, sex partner, drunk, and emotionally empty person.

She had to deal with all of that. "As a person." Kenny answered. She shrugged. "He keeps a lot hidden from a lot of people, even me, but he's caring in his own way. Are you trying to have him as boyfriend material?" She asked. 

He shook his head. "While we do have sex, I think I'm more used for his release than anything. But I'm fine with that. Not really looking for a romantic partner, to be honest. Are you?" He asked.

Tricia shrugged again. "I don't know. I've been with so many sexual partners in my life, I don't think I would know what a romantic relationship is." She said, not really worried about it, but sad for herself.

Kenny felt sad for her as well. Hopefully, he can change that if Craig allows him to talk to him. He inwardly smiled. Craig was something else entirely that made Kenny curious about him. 

He saves that thought for later. He went over and kissed Tricia's forehead and laid her down again. "Get some more rest, okay? I'll be in the living room if you need me." He said. She nodded and smiled. He left her to rest while he waited for Craig to come back.  


\---------------------------------------  


Craig must've been pissed and stubborn because his ass didn't come back until the sun started setting. And even then, he was holding a dirty kitten in his hands. It was a cute scene, Kenny never knew Craig liked animals. Tricia was on the living room couch watching tv when he came in but fell in love with the kitten.

"Aw, it's so cute." She said with a glowing smile. Craig turned his head and stuck out his hand kitten on it. "Well, here. Figured you like these animals anyway." Craig said with a blush. Tricia scooped up the kitten. "Thank you, Craig." She said softly.

She knew he wasn't fond of animals, but he was sweet enough to think of her when he saw this kitten. Craig shrugged. Tricia headed to the bathroom to properly clean the kitten. Craig glanced at Kenny, who was cooking in the kitchen. 

He walked up behind him and held Kenny from behind while laying his head on the back of Kenny's shoulder. "Sorry for being a jackass earlier. I don't like change." Craig said softly. Kenny smiled, feeling arms around him. "It's okay. It's for the better and you won't regret it." Kenny responded with an even tone. 

"My parents kicked me out when they found out I was loving on my sister. Tricia ran away to join me. I thought I could trust my family to help me, but they didn't. Now I won't stop loving on my sister, so what makes you think I can trust you?" Craig said quietly.

Kenny finally understood why Craig was closed off and pushed everyone away. Family would do that. "The fact I already know about this. The fact you can back and talk to me. That's a big step, Craig. I'm proud of you. I won't change you, but I want you to have better habits and a good future." Kenny said.

Craig hummed. "I'm a lost cause, Kenny." Kenny placed the heat on low and turned around to hold Craig. Craig looked sad, but also mad he was feeling this way. "Maybe you think this way, but I won't. Let's get you washed up. Maybe I can clean the deeper part of you." Kenny suggested. Craig gave a small smile. "I wouldn't mind that." Craig said before Kenny led him to the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback next Chapter about what happened to Craig and Tricia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday. Work has been killing me.

Craig walked out of the shower with a sore ass, but clean. Kenny was still drying off while Craig was still a bit damp. He walked out of Kenny's room after saying goodnight to Tricia's room. She was currently sleeping, the kitten also on the same pillow. Craig smiled, glad she was calm enough to sleep peacefully.

It meant he didn't do anything bad to cause trauma. If he did in some way, Craig would've hunted him down and give him a piece of his mind. But he put that anger aside and got into bed, holding Tricia from behind. 

He wasn't used to this. Sleeping in an actual room without being worried about being found out. He squeezed his eyes shut. He doesn't like thinking about that. Guilt and shame course his body, making him want to back up from Tricia. It was his fault. All of it. He lusted over his sister. His sister. Craig let go of Tricia, turning away.  


Disgusting.  


Pitiful.  


Dirty.  


Voices in his head called him names, but he didn't know what to do. His hand shook as his breathing got labored. He was wrong, but he can't stop. He just can't. Tears slid down his eyes without him knowing. He got out of the bed, getting too hot, his mind racing. He needs a cig. He stumbled out of the bedroom, heading out the backdoor.

**_Craig was little when he thought about his sister. Not really young, around ten years old when he noticed his six-year-old sister mimicking what he was doing. Sticking up her middle finger, saying the same words, sometimes being around him. He liked that. Like he had power and she was his follower._ **

****

****

** _ Being looked up to. Even when he didn't show it, he does care. It was just that at that moment of his life, he focused on friends and trying to belong. The older he got, puberty hit him and so did hormones. Craig came out as gay and had a few relationships. And while he was attracted to guys, there was something strange with how Tricia was developing._**

** _ When Tricia was ten, she was growing boobs and looked different than he did. More like the women that walked the streets. So he confronted Tricia in a room to fully see her and her differences. Behind closed doors, they stripped naked and saw each other in their nude. And that's when Tricia first touch his penis._**

Craig lifted his cig and lit it. He huffed and puffed it like air. Needed air. He soon first finished the first one and soon was digging for another. He banged the back of his head against the house, unwanted memories popping up in his mind. "I'm sorry," He said lightly.

**_When Tricia was eleven, they were used to touching each other, but after the sex-ed Craig took, he was ready to explore it. They didn't teach much about gay sex, but it wasn't in his mind other than kissing, touching, and receiving blow jobs. He wanted to know about sex with a girl._ **

****

****

**_ More specifically, sex with Tricia. He was in her bedroom, trying to get her on board with his idea. "C'mon, would you rather do it with a stranger or with me? I promise I won't let it hurt too bad." He said. He really does care about her. He was scared too, but he doesn't want to make a fool of himself either._**

**_ "Alright. I trust you, Craig. And do you know how to do this?" Tricia asked. Craig nodded. He did his research. He watched a lot of porn videos and watched how to do it. He'll go slow for her. _**

** _Tricia sighed and took off her clothes, no stranger to be naked in front of Craig. Craig did the same before getting between her legs. They stared at each other, more nervous, but sure. Craig leaned down and kissed her slowly, and that night, they explored each other deeper than what was allowed._**

Craig went through half a pack before Kenny came out to try to calm him. Craig was panicking, his eyes wild, saying sorry so many times. So Kenny hugged him tightly, telling him it was okay. Craig knew it wasn't. It was his fault. Craig cried into Kenny's shoulder and he hated himself more that he did that.

**_Craig's parents found out months later and they fucking hated him, treating him like a monster. They banned him from seeing his sister. Separate family time, locked doors, more supervision._ **

****

****

** _ It didn't mean he listened. He still saw her. He loved her. She was his best friend, lover, and girlfriend than a sister. So as a last ditched effort to help him, and that they were too poor to get actual help, they sent him away. _**

** _To not only teach him that loving his sister was wrong but being gay was wrong. So much torture and pain. Nights he cried for Tricia. But he never got a letter from her. He felt like he was dying._**

** _ Every time he cried for his sister, he was called weak, pathetic, sensitive. He hated it. He was sixteen when he was sent away and one year later, he was back and changed, but not like his parents expected._**

Kenny took Craig inside to the living room to sit down, moving anything close to Craig. He really didn't know what was wrong, but he was panicking and Kenny wasn't taking any chances. "Look at me, Craig. What's wrong? What triggered you?" Kenny asked.

Something had to have triggered him. He was just fine after they had sex, so he knew it wasn't that. Craig was never sorry to take a cock to his ass. But Tricia was sleep to say anything harmful that would hurt him. 

Not to mention Tricia knows about Craig and his relationship. So what happened? Craig shook his head, less shook, but more drained. 

**_Craig felt nothing but pain coming home. Seeing the same parents who he thought didn't love him anymore. They gave him away to that pain and suffering, but he was willing to repay it. Tricia was thirteen, looking like a pretty young woman. _ **

****

****

** _She welcomed him home, smiling sweetly and very happy to have her brother back. She was against sending him away but never had a say. Never allowed to since she was "going through trauma." She never felt like that._**

** _ If anything, she was fine about loving her brother like a year ago. But right now, Craig wasn't feeling that love. Not anymore. He didn't allow himself. But once he won over his trust with his parents, he went into Tricia's bedroom and raped her._**

** _Well, not rape._**

** _She allowed him to do it to her after realizing he wasn't going to love her like he used to. She hoped he would be loving, but he was rough, merciless with his pounding. He was louder, more focused on pleasure. _**

** _But in the end, he was calmer, like he needed this. She held him close as he looked like he was going to cry. "What's wrong, Craig?" She asked. He shook his head. "I don't know," He said softly before moving away from her. She Sat up and grabbed him. "Don't go, please?" She asked softly._**

** _ Craig wanted to. He knew he should, but he didn't. He got in bed with her and held her like she was his lifeline. It was so wrong, but he wanted this. It was this that made his parents kick him out. Only him. Tricia ran away to be with him. Craig felt guilty for that ever since, but he can't ever stay away from her. _**

Kenny laid on the couch, the tv on for background noise, and Craig slept on his chest. Kenny was worried for him, but there wasn't much he could do unless Craig opens up to him. He has a long road ahead of him, and Kenny only hopes for the best for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below any thought. Motivation is welcomed.


	7. Chapter 7

Tricia woke up alone, a little surprised Craig didn't sleep with her. She didn't feel any arms around her, no breath hitting her neck or any hard-on against her backside. She knew Craig was used to waking up early, but surely he would know how to sleep in. Tricia sat up and stretched out before getting off the warm bed.

There were spare toothbrushes and a new tube of toothpaste. She silently thanked Kenny and cleaned up for this morning. After her morning clean-up and she felt clean and fresh, she walked out of the bed and saw Kenny cooking in the kitchen and Craig sleeping on the couch. Why was he on the couch? "Morning, Kenny," She said, walking to the kitchen. 

Kenny turned around and smiled at her. "Good Morning. Breakfast should be done in a moment. You want some coffee?" Kenny asked. Tricia looked at what he was cooking. It looks like pancakes. Bacon was frying nearby and a carton of eggs was out. "I don't drink coffee." She said.

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "I always start my day with coffee, can't wake up without it. There orange juice in the fridge." Kenny suggested. Tricia said thanks and fixed herself a cup. "Hey, Tri, did something happen last night between you and Craig? He was panicking last night and crying before he fell asleep on the couch." Kenny asked. 

It still worried him this morning and he wanted to know what triggered it. Tricia sipped her juice while she thought back. She doesn't even remember Craig getting in bed with her. "I was sleep. I haven't talked to him last night. Is he alright?" She asked. Kenny flipped a pancake and took the frying bacon out to cool.

"I don't know. I called out of work to make sure. He was saying sorry a lot like he did something wrong. Any ideas?" Kenny said. Tricia had plenty of ideas about what, but she never knew it affected him this bad. He never opened up to her and every time she would bring it up, he would close up tighter and leave for a while.

"Our parents weren't the best. They didn't support our relationship, which I understand. But then they sent him away somewhere for a year. I tried to send letters, but I'm thinking he never got them. When he came back, he was emotionless and more rough with me. 

Before he left, he did love me. I could always tell. Afterward, he-He just wants pleasure. I still think he does love me but doesn't know how to show me anymore. When he got kicked out, I ran away with him because I still love him and I want him to know that." Tricia said softly, remembering those times. 

Those times before Craig left. He used to smile at her, hold her hand, even cuddled her. Nowadays, she would have to beg him to do any of that, and even then, Craig barely does it. Sex was the only thing he could feel and Tricia allowed it. It was close to loving as it gets after they have sex.

She cherished that moment Craig would feel relieved and the small moment he would want body contact. Kenny felt horrible about what Craig went through and had respect for Tricia to still want him and love him as he was now. Maybe what triggered him was being in an actual bedroom with Tricia.

Maybe that brought those memories. Kenny knew in the abandoned house, they slept on a mattress in the living room, but Kenny never thought twice about why it was there instead of a bedroom.

"I'm sorry for what you and Craig went through. It makes a lot of sense now. I'm glad you still love him. He needs that." Kenny said, taking the pancake out the pan. Tricia nodded and walked to the couch Craig was laying on. 

He was on his side, slightly drooling and hair sticking up everywhere. Tricia smiled. She hope he was resting soundly with sweet dreams. Sleep was the only time you can be safe if your mind allowed it. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Love you, Craig." She said, before getting up and walking back to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

Craig woke up with a headache. He groaned, not ready for the day nor the sunlight that was shining through the windows. At first, he was a little confused about where he was. The place was clean and the air smells like cooked food. Then he remembers being forced to staying at Kenny's house, shower sex, and panicking. 

He groaned again. _Great, now I got to worry about talking to Kenny about that_, he thought. He wasn't looking forward to that either. "Morning, Beautiful," Kenny said, coming around with a plate of breakfast. Craig gave him the finger. "Fuck off," Craig said, no bite really in it. Just annoyance.

"Cute. Here's your breakfast and afterward, you can get cleaned up. Today is my day off and Halloween is coming up, so I'm going to binge-watch some scary movies. You're always welcome to join me." Kenny said. Craig opened an eye to look at Kenny. He was too nice and noninvasive considering what happened last night.

Kenny only smiled at him. Craig glared. He got up, his body aching and his butt still a bit sore, and walked to the guest bedroom. He opened the door to see Tricia already about to leave the room. All she was wearing was Craig's blue jacket that seems clean. "Oh, hi Craig," Tricia said innocently.

Craig grabbed her waist and moved her back, closing the door and making her sit on the bed. "What did you tell Kenny?" He asked. Tricia was confused. "Nothing," she said. Craig didn't believe that. "I know Kenny told you what happened last night," Craig said. If Kenny didn't badger him about what happened, he must've asked Tricia.

"And I barely told him anything considering you don't tell me shit anyway," Tricia responded. She felt like Kenny needs to know too. He and Craig were together, even if it was just sexually. Craig sighed and eyed her.

"Why are you wearing my jacket?" he asked, mostly because it did look good on her and it was a turn on. Tricia was still a bit confused and shocked at how quickly Craig changed the subject. "Because I wanted to. Do you want me to take it off?" She asked.

It was an innocent question Tricia genuinely asked, but Craig heard it a different way that made his cock hardened. "Just come into the bathroom with me." He said. She followed him and he closed the door. Craig got ready to brush his teeth. "Turn around and take off the jacket." He said before started brushing.

Tricia did what was told, wondering what made him horny. But when she remembers what she asked, she blushed. She didn't mean it to come out that way. The jacket hit the floor as she faced the wall. She told herself to watch what she says next time. Craig saw in the mirror she was wearing only underwear with no bra. He brushed hurriedly and spit into the sink.

"Take off your underwear too." He said. He watched her bend over as he took mouthwash in his mouth as well. Her butt was very plump, so easy to grab and smack. Tricia worked hard for that booty and Craig loves it. He spits into the sink and undressed. He always got excited about sex.

It was a good feeling, a rare feeling. It was the only thing that made him feel that way. He cleaned his face and turn to Tricia. He forced her against the wall with his body, Tricia holding back a moan from the cold walls that was hardening her nipples. Her hands were against the wall, Craig's sliding down her body and stopping at her hips.

His hard cock pressed against her cheeks, something she found herself actually missing it now. Craig kissed her neck and shoulders, one hand sliding to her front and playing between her legs. She couldn't hold back that moan.

she rocked against that hand as Craig played with her and stroked his own cock. Craig loved the feeling of being pressed against her, the warm body fitted so well with his own. How could this be wrong when they fit like a piece? He moved his fingers faster, playing with her clit. He stopped stroking himself and worked a hand to grab one of her boobs.

Her nipples were hard against his palm. Tricia's body shook, feeling herself get wetter with all the touching. The wall was now warm against her burning body. "I wanna be in you, Tri. Please?" Craig begged. He didn't even know why he asked. Tricia turned around and kissed him, begging him with her actions.

Craig responded the same way, moving his hands to hold her close. He doesn't ever want her to leave, not even leave this bathroom. Part of his mind still screams wrong, his body remembering the pain, but the want for her always overpower him. Tricia lifted a leg and Craig held it. 

He aligned himself to her and pushed in slowly. Tricia broke the kiss because of the intrusion. Taking something so warm, hard, and long always felt good with Craig. She loves him and that's what makes it better than her flings.

Craig lowered his head to her shoulder, moaning and clenching Tricia desperately. Tricia's eyes were squeezed shut, arms around him to keep him close. Once he was fully in, he had to be still for a moment. He didn't know what he was feeling, but he wasn't focused on pleasure like he usually would.  


Honestly, he just wanted to feel something.  


Anything.  


He moved slowly, thrusting in her and listening for her breaths. The warmness and wetness of her walls kept him hard. She was the only woman he was attracted to. Anyone else, he would prefer men. She was his first when it came to intercourse sex. "Craig," She moaned out. He still went slow even when the danger of cumming too soon was gone.

Tricia wanted him to speed up. It was too teasing. "Faster, Craig." She said. Craig hummed and sped up a bit, his cock slipping easily in and out. The kisses Tricia places on his shoulders was sweet. The feel of her breast against his chest, so perfect. She was perfect. 

That's why Craig can't have her. Craig moved faster. Tricia, through the pleasure that was coursing her veins, realized Craig's actions were slower and gripping. He was sad. She didn't know what he was thinking, but she knew how he was. Tricia was considering stopping this, but Craig kissed her.

He sped his pounding up, hitting her g-spot. She lost all thought and moan into his mouth. She felt her body tightening, warmth going south. She broke it. "Craig, I'm going to cum," She said breathlessly. He made her look at him, look at his eyes. She held his head, they both sharing breath in the small space between them.

"Cum for me," He said softly. It was so sexy the way he said it. The way he looked at her. She came hard, body shaking and her squirting. She rarely does that, but only Craig would know how to make her do it. Craig came in her, not wanting to pull out. It was rare he would do that.

He groaned, feeling his body relax and his mind clearing. But he still felt his emotions. He slipped out of her and backed up. Orgasm can only silence his mind for so long. "Craig?" Tricia questioned. Craig shook his head. He gave her a small kiss and cleaned himself up silently.

Tricia was worried and held herself. "Craig?" She asked. Craig left the bathroom and the bedroom to Kenny's room. He put on some of his clothes and his own shoes. He has to go. He doesn't know where, but he wanted space. He walked out of the bedroom and to the door. 

Kenny was petting the kitten. "Where you going, Craig?" Kenny asked. "I don't know," Craig answered and left. Tricia walked out in time to see him go with a towel on. Kenny turned to her, confused. Tricia sighed and went back in the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Turns out, Craig only went to the abandoned house to gather his things and Tricia's. Then he went to a pharmacy to get Plan B for Tricia. She usually takes her meds, but they were at the house. When Craig came back, Tricia and Kenny were watching a movie in the living room. They both looked towards the door when Craig closed it.

"How did you know where the spare key was?" Kenny asked. Craig shrugged with a smile and tossed the spare key to Kenny. Kenny caught it and rolled his eyes. Craig passed a bag full of her things to Tricia.

"Here are your meds. Might want to take this now." Tricia looked in the bag and nodded. "Thank you, Craig." She said before getting up. Craig sat down where she was as she went to put her things up. Kenny paused the movie and turn towards him. "So, you wanna talk?" Kenny asked.

Craig looked at him. "Can we smoke?" He asked. He always felt better that way. Kenny frowned. "After last night, you might want to lay off it a bit. Talk to me, Craig." Kenny said, saying his words carefully. Craig sighed and looked at his hands on his lap.

"I'm not supposed to be with Tricia, but I want to. I spent a year being told it was wrong and just as bad to be gay. I loved her before I left, but I don't know how I feel now. Any time I feel something that wrong, I need sex. It's a way out." Craig said, keeping his voice low. Kenny held his hand, giving support. 

"Do you think that maybe you still love her? That what you are feeling is Love?" Kenny asked. Craig thought about it, but he doesn't know. How can he love her? With the way he treats her, how is that love?

"I don't know what love is," Craig said sadly, realizing that. "Well, how about we try to grow on that? We'll stop our sexual relations for a while and you take Tricia out on a date. Like an actual date that you two can sit down and talk to each other. Get to know her as a woman.

And as for the bed, try sleeping with me first. I'll help you through it at night and once I think you can handle it, you can try sleeping with Tricia. Trust, this couch is not comfortable for sleeping. Is that okay with you?" Kenny asked. Craig nodded. "I can try, but no promises," Craig said.

Kenny kissed his cheek. "That's fine with me. Tonight I'll lend you some money for your date." Craig looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks, Ken," Craig said. Kenny smiled as Tricia walked back to the couch.

She sat on Craig's other side. Kenny started the movie and they all watched Michael Myers chase after his sister. Sometime during the movies, Tricia got comfortable against his side with her head laying on his shoulder. Craig smiled. Maybe he should give Kenny's advice a shot.

\----------------------------------------------- 

The next morning, Kenny went to work as Tricia tried her hand at cooking basic food. She read the instructions and all, but it was starting to look too watery than what the picture showed. Craig walked out of Kenny's bedroom, counting the money Kenny gave him. Then he looked at Tricia getting frustrated.

It was sorta cute. "Hey Tricia, maybe we should go get breakfast. You know, like a date." Craig suggested. Speaking it out loud, he realized he wasn't as good asking her out on a date. Well, he wasn't asking, more like suggesting it. Tricia cut off the stove, a bit sadden she messed up.

"Sure, that's fine with me. Let me get dressed." She said. She headed to her room for a decent pair of clothes that wasn't a slutty outfit. She settled on a skirt with a cute top and flats. She did her hair the best she can and put on lip gloss as well. She wasn't that much into her looks, but being a prostitute made her aware of how much someone else was into it.

Looks attract customers. She walked out of her bedroom to Craig waiting for her. She wondered, did she attract Craig? She knew lustfully she did, but how about romantically? Sure, they weren't all that romantic with each other, but if Craig was willing to take her out on a date, it must mean something, right?

They headed out the door, Craig locking it with the spare key, and the walk down the street. Almost shyly, Craig reached for Tricia's hand. Craig blushed fiercely. Tricia smiled and had a more bounce in her steps. Now all Craig has to do is worry about is how to make small talk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but it's cute. More sex is coming soon.

Small talk is hard. You are trying to date your sister, you already had sex with her multiple times, and trying to ignore those things was hard. So in the beginning, it was awkward. "Um, so, what do you like to do? Since we're trying to straighten our life out, what type of work do you see yourself doing?" Tricia asked.

Craig looked at her from looking out of the window. He never really thought about it. He can't really stand people, especially their bullshit. He's not a suck-up. And he is not really fond of animals. It really wasn't his things. Not to mention any dog that tries to bite at him, he'll be willing to kick some sanity into it.

"Don't know. There isn't much out there for me." Craig said. A waitress placed their breakfast in front of them with a smile before walking away. "Well, I can see you being like a child trauma therapist," Tricia recommended. Craig ate his eggs, not seeing how Tricia see that. 

"Why? Because of my past? I can't even handle my own shit." Craig said. Tricia shrugged, mixing her grit with her eggs. "That's true, but I can see you helping others. You'll be able to relate to them and giving them ideas. You can go to school, keep that head of yours busy." Craig chuckled.

"Oh yeah? I still remember being a bad little shit in school. Do you remember that?" Craig asked with a smiled. Tricia smiled as well. "Kinda hard to forget. You are your friends caused wreckage everywhere and not to mention the number of fights and you flipping them all off. Literally no shits were given." Craig laughed.

He does miss those days. Sometimes, he wished he was still living that life. "Do you blame me for everything that happened? You know, ever since we left?" Craig asked. Tricia slid her hand across the table, intertwining her fingers with his. 

"It was my decision to leave. And, yes, there were some ups and downs, but I wouldn't change my mind. I would still go with you anywhere." Tricia said, squeezing his hand. "Do you still love me?" Craig asked. He didn't know why he asked. Maybe to give him that push he needed.

To get better and accept himself that he love his sister more than he should. That was okay. "I do. I never stopped. I love you, Craig." Tricia said, her eyes watering. Craig gave a shaky breath, maybe feeling happiness. 

"I don't know how I feel about you yet. Or I don't know in general. But I know that I don't want you to ever leave me. I hope you'll be fine with that." Craig said softly. "I can wait. Just focus on yourself and trust me when I say that I will be nearby." Tricia said. Craig nodded, now a bit hopeful of what's to come.


	11. Chapter 11

Focusing on himself was harder than he thought. For the next two months, he focused on talking it out with Kenny and tried to pick out a few schools he wanted to attend. He was going to try out Tricia's idea of becoming a trauma therapist because he liked the idea of preventing any kids going through what he went through and he had a small right to maybe cuss the parents out for not accepting their child, even if it was temporary or permanent.

So he worked towards that. Kenny helped with paperwork, having his address be Kenny's address. Same with Tricia. While Craig was looking for a job he would try his best to keep, Kenny walked in from work with mail. "Tricia! You have mail!" Kenny shouted. Tricia walked out of her bedroom, drying her hair. 

Kenny smiled. "How was your interview?" Kenny asked, giving her mail to her. "Eh, it went alright. One of the girls I worked with said it has good pay so that's fine with me." Tricia said. She looked through her mail as Kenny kissed Craig cheek. 

Craig grumbled about that under his breath, but Kenny was trying to show him what affection was these past few days so that was Kenny's reason.

That and it was cute went Craig act like he didn't like it, but it was hard to prove when he was blushing. Tricia put two letters aside while one caught her attention. It was a letter from her parents to a dead address. She opened it up and to a letter. 

_Dear Tricia, _  
We don't know where you are or if you okay, but please come home. We know how close you are with your brother, but your brother needs help. We can only hope you understand that now. Relatives are not supposed to love each other like that. It's wrong in so many ways. Not only are you hurting and preventing yourself from a better life, but when you think about kids, you are going to cause them birth defect and they won't live very long either. We just want a better life for you. Please consider this. And if Craig agrees to have help then he is welcome back as well. Hope to see you soon.  
With love, Parents. 

Tricia rolled her eyes. She wasn't planning on having kids with him, but she does want to be with him. That was her choice. She even accepted Craig liking guys, heck, she shares Craig with Kenny.

The only reason she's not even worried about that was that Craig was always a bottom in their sexual times together. "What'cha got, Tri?" Craig asked. Tricia threw away the letter and join Craig on the couch. "Just a lame letter from mom and dad. Don't worry about it." Tricia said. 

Craig gave Tricia a look. He was still getting used to the fact Tricia wants to be with him, but still loved the reminders, no matter how much it sounded crazy to him. Tricia saw the look and gave Craig a kiss to the cheek before looking at the computer Craig was using to look up available jobs.

"If you get yourself a good job and keep it for one week, I'll give you that blow job you like," Tricia said. Craig smiled. He slowed down on sex so he was willing to do anything for a simple touch. "While doing sixty-nine?" Craig asked, looking at Tricia. 

Tricia winked at him. "Definitely," Tricia agreed. This time Craig gave her a small kiss to the lips, more motivation to find himself a good job. Tricia blushed, starting to love this side of Craig. He might not be able to say it, but seeing him happy was enough to make her happy as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos. I haven't done a long work fanfic. Thank you so much.


	12. Chapter 12

For the next few months, Craig bounced around with jobs. Kenny didn't pressure him or get on him about it. Just so long as he stayed out of trouble, he was fine. Craig tried with animals, but there were some who were bad and violent that Kenny told him to quit from, already seeing where that was going.

Craig tried behind the desk job, but he was getting too many complaints from customers due to his blunt opinion and input. So as he was getting ready for college, Kenny suggested kids. Anyone below pre-teens to be more specific. There was a less likely chance Craig would punch a child than a teenager.

So Craig put himself out there with those recommendations and waited for a phone call. In the meantime, Craig took Tricia out on more dates. There were getting closer physically and Craig could say he likes her more than a friend, even if his brain already knew that.

The next thing he was trying to do was learning that he can sleep in the same bed with her. But his mind always went on high alert when he tries to lay down with her at night. His latest time was an hour before he sneaks out of Tricia's room and into Kenny's room.

He was just about to do it again, but he forced himself to stay put. He wasn't in danger anymore. He doesn't have parents trying to kick him out or put him back at that horrible place. But his hands shook and his mind screams at him to move. Craig wanted to hide, looking at the door before whimpering.

Tricia stirred in her sleep to see Craig hyperventilating. She sat up, grabbing Craig's hand to ground him. "Craig? It's okay. I'm here. No one is going to hurt you anymore." She said softly. Craig shook his head, not believing it.

Tricia wished she did something back then so Craig didn't suffer now. But since she can't, she got from under the covers to hold Craig. She was on her knees over Craig's legs. Craig laid his head on her soft chest, slightly shocked.

"You know, I was expecting Kenny's chest," Craig commented. Tricia smiled. "Is this a problem?" She asked. She felt arms come around her waist. "Nah. Your chest is soft. You also feel and smell good." Craig commented, focusing on his five senses. Tricia chuckled and kissed his head.

"Thank you, Craig," Tricia said. Craig raised his head to look at her. "You're very pretty," Craig commented. He started nuzzling her breast, placing kisses on them. Tricia raised an eyebrow, shaking her head. Craig was still working on not converting his good feeling and moments to a sexual moment.

He was getting better though. He was less aggressive and forceful to make Tricia do what he wanted. Just when he was about to slide his hand under her bra, Tricia stopped him. She was still recovering too. No sex felt like a break and more intimacy felt nice.

She wasn't ready to go back to that yet, but she liked the slow movement towards that goal. "What are doing?" She asked, ready to hear either a lie or Craig play innocent. "I was just going to touch them," Craig said, playing the innocent route. Honestly, he was hoping he could get a blowjob from this.

"No Craig," Tricia said, wanting to laugh. Craig pouted. "Can you at least take off your bra then? I promise we can just cuddle." Craig suggested. Tricia rolled her eyes but did so because it was more comfortable. Craig watched her take it off, part of him really wanting to touch her.

Craig laid back down, Tricia resting on his chest. "Think you can sleep through the night?" Tricia asked. Craig shrugged but enjoyed the feeling of Tricia's body on his own. "I'll try, but this is nice." I might leave later on tonight though." Craig said, not on edge but not fully calm right now.

"That's fine," Tricia said softly, eyes getting heavy. Craig said nothing more as Tricia relaxed on him and soon fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating. Craig smiled, rubbing his fingers in small circles on the small of her back. Craig can get used to this, if only he can sleep with her without getting afraid, maybe it was possible.


	13. Chapter 13

Craig kissed, held and touched Tricia, who was under him. He finally achieved going to college and Craig liked this reward a lot better. Kenny gave him this morning by screwing his butt this morning so Craig started the day pretty relaxed. but as the date was about to end, Tricia welcomed him into her room.

They couldn't have sex yet, but there were other ways to pleasure each other. Their hands roam each other, clothes tossed away and bed rocking under their movement. Craig has to admit, he was fucking sex-deprived. He kissed and sucked on those melons called breast until her nipple was perked. 

His fingers played between her legs, her moans loud and needy. This was way overdue. "Fuck, Craig!" She worked out of her mouth, spreading her legs more. Craig kissed her, teasing her clit more. Man, that thing was sensitive and has her wetting his hand. 

"Oh, I missed you. I missed this. How did I manage to stay away from this?" Craig said before kissing and sucking Tricia's neck. Tricia hummed in pleasure, holding Craig close with a chuckle. "With self-control," Tricia told him. She pushed Craig back so she can get on top. 

Craig huffed, wanting to do more than what he was limited to. "Damn self-control. Damn all the bullcrap they made me do, what they made me think. I... I like you. A lot. I... love you. I really love you. I always have. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. And I know I still have more to work on, but you stuck with me for a long time. What I'm trying to say is, will you be my girlfriend?" Craig asked, getting shy at the end.

Tricia was teary-eyed on top of him, her heart pounding at the fact that Craig asked her to be his girlfriend, but he said he loved her. Yeah, she was wet between her legs, boobs hanging, and hair messy, but Craig never saw her any more beautiful than this. 

"So, that means no going back to that place. No going back to prostitution? Just a new start?" Tricia asked, too good to be true. Craig sat up to really look at her. "Yes," Craig said. Tricia hugged him. This made her so happy. Things were looking up for them and she couldn't wait for more to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know this is hella short, but it was beautiful and I didn't want to add the bad part to it. Craig will forever be Craig.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I wanted to give them conflict, Craig needs happiness.  
Also, Thank you for so many Kudos.

So, Craig finally got a call to be a babysitter. While that part was good, the bad part was that he had to babysit a teenage girl as well. He figured why not. She was only fifteen years and his main focus was a ten-year-old and a six-year-old. He figured he can do that. Kenny wasn't so sure about that but decided to let Craig try.

He was doing good with his attitude anyway. Why not? That was a bad idea as he traveled to the police station to go get Craig out of jail. Of all things, he didn't expect Craig to not only punch a teenage boy who snuck in to be with the fifteen-year-old girlfriend but to yell at the girl that she would end up on the streets being a fifty-cent whore because she didn't want to listen to her parents.

Kenny wanted to facepalm against the steering wheel. The only good thing that came out of this was that the police arrested the boyfriend for possession of cocaine and the mother wasn't going to press charges.

So after a long process and paperwork, Kenny walked Craig away from the jailhouse. "We really need to work on your people skill. You were lucky this time." Kenny told him. Craig rolled his eyes. "I hate teenagers," Craig said. Kenny chuckled.

"At least the mother gave you a good review for the kids. The six-year-old said she liked you too. So we'll just stick with kids." Kenny said, making a mental note of it. Craig shrugged. "I don't know if kids are my thing," Craig told him, making his way into Kenny's car. Kenny got in and started the car, making his way home.

"At least we know you can handle that. But there's an opening as a janitor. Clean bathrooms, the meeting rooms, and any messes that need cleaning." Kenny suggested. Craig grimace. "Really? Cleaning bathrooms?" Craig asked.

Kenny sighed. "Yes. It pays well, you can listen to music, and hardly anyone will bother you. People might think that's a low job, but it's a good job. At least you'll be getting a paycheck. Now, do you want it or not?" Kenny asked. Craig sighed. It was better than nothing.

"Fine. I'll do it. But only to get out of your house. But thanks though, Kenny." Craig said, truly thankful. Kenny smiled. "You know, I don't mind you and Tricia staying with me. I'm good friends with Tricia and you know I don't mind sharing you as long as Tricia is okay with it. Why not make this permanent?" Kenny said.

Craig was shocked at the offer. Kenny's place can be his home. "So like a three-way relationship? Like a family?" Craig asked. Kenny pulled up to his driveway. Kenny turned his attention to Craig.

"I mean, sure. Mostly you and Tricia really. I have no romantic feelings for you, but I do love you as a friend and you're perfect for me sexually. I'm not the type to be sleeping around and so long as Tricia is okay with it, I only want to stay with you. And may y'all can use me to adopt kids.

We can be two dads and Tricia can be the mother. We can work something out." Craig wanted to cry. He can have a family. A future. Craig reached out and held Kenny's hand, his eyes tearing up.

"Thank you, Kenny," Craig said softly. Kenny smiled at him, cuffing his cheek before planting a kiss to Craig's lips. Craig never felt this happy and hopeful for his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is OoC, but thank all of y'all for reading and the kudos. It really makes me happy. This story is so cute and fluffy.


	15. Chapter 15

Craig got hired as a janitor, which wasn't all that bad. He mostly listened to his music as he clean bathrooms, sweep hallways, and taking out the trash. There were times he felt small and belittled for doing this type of work, even if no one said anything of that sort, Tricia made sure he was loved. 

With time, Tricia would greet him in bed, kissing him deeply like lost lovers each time. It made his spine tingle and the urge to take her was stronger. He really was trying to wait, but this has been going on way too long in his opinion.

"I want you so badly. Please let me fuck you." Craig begged against Tricia's lips, already unsnapping her bra. "Craig," Tricia voiced. Craig kissed down her neck and mouthed at her chest, squeezed her breast. 

"Tri, my ass has been fucked hard in the ass by Kenny and I really need some dick action from you so badly," Craig said bluntly. Tricia chuckled. "Nice choice of words," Tricia said. Craig looked up at her. 

"I'm blunter when I'm needy. It's your fault." Craig said before kissing her. She was talking too much for what he wanted to do. Tricia arched under him, his hands roaming her body. He grinds against her, his hard cock poking her wetting panties. He moved his lips to Tricia's neck, marking her, his touch getting more aggressive.

While she knew it would leave bruises, it felt so fucking good. She found herself aching for it, pulling Craig closer, moaning to his mouth and hard cock poking her. "Fuck, Craig!" Tricia moaned, spreading her legs more. "You sound so good," Craig whispered. He sneaked a hand between her legs, over her panties as he slid down to suck on her nipples. 

"Ahhh!" Tricia cried out. Her sensitive spots teased and stimulated. Craig made a fast circular motion over the growing wet spot, his teeth tugging and sucking on the hardening nipples. He wanted her ready, wanted her to be open. Gosh, he missed this. The sounds, the feeling, the high energy echoing from both of them as sweat gathered on their body. 

"For fuck's sake, hurry it up, Craig!" Tricia said. Craig chuckled. "Now who's the needy one?" Craig asked. Tricia managed to take off her underwear under him. "Still you," she said. Craig wasn't going to argue that. He sat up for a moment to take off his underwear, Tricia getting excited.

By the time Craig manage to take it off, Tricia pushed him back and went for his cock. Craig hissed a bit, trying to not cum, but fuck. Tricia wasn't giving him mercy. She would bob her head, looking at him while fingering herself. Craig groaned, digging his hand in her hair.

Tricia moaned, the long, hot cock sliding in and out of her mouth. Poor thing, Craig really needed release. She sucked on the tip, stroked the rest rapidly with her hand. Craig whined, thrust his hips. He's so close. Tricia changed it up, feeling the cock pulse in her mouth.

She started deep throating him, long and slow. "Tri!" Craig cried out. He emptied in her mouth, feeling her throat contract around him as she swallowed. Tricia moaned as her body shook when she orgasm. Craig's cum tasted so good, she really missed it. Craig huffed and asked, "So, who's the needy one now?"

Tricia didn't answer, but she climbed over him and planted a kiss to his lips. "You are," she whispered. Craig raised an eyebrow. "Give me ten minutes and I'll show you needy." He whispered. The glint in Tricia's eyes told him what he wanted and he couldn't wait to get it back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is sleep?


	16. Chapter 16

Craig got out of bed, careful to not wake Tricia. He put on his clothes adding on his blue jacket. He walked out of the bedroom, walked through the living room that held a sleeping Kenny on the couch, and out the door. He felt the cool breeze hit his face and the busy life of the city reached his ears. 

He walked down the streets, making his way to a drug store. He slowed down on the smoking, but he has to get his kicks sometimes. As soon as he turned the corner, he was on familiar grounds. So many nights Craig had to escort Tricia to the hot spots and wait for her to come back in the morning. 

It was strange he didn't have to do that anymore. His life was better than what it used to be, but he still had concerns. Craig walked into the drugstore and brought his packs. Maybe he can find himself a place to smoke.

He thanked the cashier and walked out, only to be stopped in a red car. It honked at him before the driver rolled down the window. It was Clyde. He looked dressed up behind the car window. "Hey, Craig! I haven't seen you for a while. You mind if we chat?" Clyde asked. 

"Can I smoke?" Craig asked. Clyde said okay and Craig hopped in. "How you doing, buddy?" Clyde asked. Craig rolled his eyes and took a puff off his cig. "What do you want, Clyde?" Craig asked, getting straight to the point. "Well, I'm a Porn producer as you know, but I was looking for an assistant.

All I thought about was Tricia, considering her own experience. She won't sleep with anyone, but she would be helping out making the scenes more realistic and maybe help me understand the females more and what turns them on more than what I know.

It pays really good and she can help herself to build her life." Clyde offered. Craig nodded. "Okay, I'll tell her. But what's the catch?" Craig asked. Clyde parked the car on the side of the road. 

"Alright, the thing is I will be here for a month before and have to go to Cali for three months and I want to take her with me if she likes what she doing during that month," Clyde explained. 

Craig choked and coughed. Three months! That was too long. What if she finds someone better during those three months? What if she doesn't want to come back to him afterward?  


But...  


Tricia can be doing better. She could be earning real money and take care of herself. His low-income job can't take care of them both. He was just a janitor, nothing big and helpful. Craig didn't want to hold her back. He sighed. "Alright, I'll see what I can do," Craig said bluntly, feeling sad and mad at himself. 

Tricia deserves this. She deserves so much. This is the least he can do for her. Clyde smiled and offered to drive him home. Craig agreed, but his mind was more focus on how he was going to get Tricia to go away.


	17. Chapter 17

Yeah, Craig made it home, but he did not tell Tricia the job offer. Instead, he fucked her. He was needy and he can admit that, but at this moment now that he knew he wouldn't have Tricia much longer, he was a needy whore. He pinned her to the bed, his mouth claiming Tricia as his. Tricia submits under him, feeling herself getting wet between her legs.

He wasn't kind to her, forcing his tongue down her throat and forcing her clothes off, cursing when he had to move away to take off their shirt before taking her lips again. Fuck, she was so soft and warm, her breast teasing his chest, begging to be squeezed. So he did.

He squeezed those tits, sliding and pinching her nipples. She cried out, arching under him. He let her scream, mouth going for her nipples, biting and tugging. He let one hand travel south, going between her legs and feeling the wetting pussy on his fingers. Tricia took a sharp breath, Craig forcing two fingers in her, feeling her deeply and fucking her with no remorse.

It felt so good, so much at once, but she didn't want it to stop. Craig's fingers glistened with her wet juices, tempting him to go and fuck her then and there. But he held back. He moved his fingers and got on top of her on reverse. He leaned down and buried his face between her legs, tasting the sweet juices she gave.

In return, she took the cock above her lips, lifting her head to bob it, but it didn't matter when Craig fucked her mouth, balls hitting her face. Craig squeezed her thighs, flicking her clit with her tongue. She moaned around his cock grinding her hips against his mouth as the cock fucking her throat.

She tasted the salty pre-come on her tongue and deep in her throat, swallowing much as she can, spit sliding out her mouth as his cock shine with it. Craig smelled nothing but her, tasting so much of her as he can. Tricia shivered, hinting that she was going to orgasm. 

Craig lifts his hips and got in position, kissing her to taste himself in her mouth. Tricia had her legs spread, Craig not going in slow. He pushed in smoothly, moaning and damn near cumming at how good it felt to be in her.

Tricia cried out, arching at how fast Craig was to enter her, but it felt amazing to be connected once he was in her. He attacked her neck, biting and marking her to remind both Tricia and himself who she belongs to. 

No, she wasn't going to go. He was selfish to let Tricia out of his sight. He was too possessive to let Tricia be away from him that long. No, she can't have that job. It was selfish, it was cruel, but as he thrust his hips and slid in and out of her, he wasn't going to change his mind. She was his.

She was going to stay with him. No separation. They were together and fuck it. The bed shook under them, moaning echoing throughout the room. Balls slapping her ass, both of them having the growing need to cum. Tricia held him tightly, not wanting him to stop his harsh thrust, Craig above her with his eyes closed and his moans getting louder.

"Craig!" She cried out, legs around his hips. She screams in pleasure, Craig not stopping his pace but speeding up to join her. It didn't take long. "Fuck!" Craig said before cumming in her tight, pulsing heat. His moans were high, much-needed release done and feeling so good.

His hips slowed and he fell on top of her, kissing her skin lazily as she held him. "Please don't leave me. Don't ever leave me." He said softly. She didn't know why he said that, but she kissed her head. "I won't. I promise." She said softly. Craig sighed. He was selfish and needy, but he loved her. And for that reason, he was going to let her go.


	18. Chapter 18

Craig sat in the living room, trying to pick out a movie and waiting for Tricia to come home. He told her about the new job, letting Tricia know about working under Clyde. What he didn't tell her about was her about her leaving in a month. It has been three weeks since Tricia started and Craig was waiting for the bad news to drop. 

The bad news starts with the slamming of the door, Craig ignoring the hole burning on the back of his head and Kenny flinching, but being wise to stay out of it. "Craig! You made me sign a damn contract, knowing I had to leave! What the fuck, Craig!" Tricia yelled. Kenny choked out his drink, surprised. 

He did what now? Craig glanced at Tricia before looking at the tv. "Yeah, so what?" Craig said nonchalantly. Tricia marched over to Craig, yanking the remote out his hand and cutting off the tv. "I'm talking to you, Craig! Why?!" Tricia asked to his face. He gave no reaction to her anger, which pissed Tricia off more.

"You're making a lot more money, aren't you? What are you so pissed about?" Craig said. "I'm going away for three months! Maybe more depending on the videos! I rather stay here with you!" Tricia said, getting sad at Craig for not reacting to the news. "And I don't care. So what you're gone for three months? You can be gone for a year and do you think I'll care? No. You're just my sister I fuck with. I can find someone else to fit your role, you know." Craig told her before walking to the room.

He couldn't stand to see the pain and hurt on her face. He couldn't believe he said those words out loud. He slammed the door close before fallen down on his knees, silently crying. Tricia was the best thing that ever happened to him, fell in love with his best friend, his sister.

He couldn't imagine not being with her, but it needed to be done. He was worthless, holding her back. She deserves better, something he couldn't give. Craig stayed in his room, hearing Kenny comfort Tricia, hearing the door slam, hearing his life leaving him for the last time. 

Kenny walked in, pissed. "What the fuck-" Kenny stopped, watching Craig cry on the floor, tears streaming down his face. "Why?" Kenny asked. "She deserves better," Craig said sadly. Kenny sighed. They were doing so good, the best couple in his opinion. If only Craig can realize he's more than what he was giving himself for. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Craig watched Tricia talk to Kenny before going through airport security. Clyde stood next to him, watching. "Tricia told me what happened. I'm sure you didn't have to do that. It's just three months." Clyde said. He didn't know about Tricia's and Craig's relationship and Craig wasn't going to tell him. 

It was more than three months, it was the fact that they would be away and vulnerable to other people. Better people my come along and treat Tricia a lot better than he can. He wasn't supposed to be with her. They were related. "Just give her everything. 

The best that you can give. Please?" Craig asked. Clyde nodded, promising to take care of her. Afterward, Clyde walked up to Kenny, letting them know they need to go. Tricia hugged Kenny, Kenny kissed her cheek goodbye. Then Tricia turned to Craig and waved. Craig sighed and walked away, making Tricia want to cry all over again.

The distance spread between them, sadness forever there as the months passed. Sadly, after three months and Kenny received word that Tricia had to stay for three more months, Craig was nowhere to be found, and Kenny thought of the worse has happened as he went to look for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am crying right now. I'm feeling so much heartbreak from Craig. I wish he did tell her to stay.


	19. Chapter 19

Craig found himself under a highways ramp, just wanting to be alone. He knew Kenny was looking for him, probably out of his mind, but he didn't want to hear anything he had to say. He took out his fourth cigarette, hands shaking as his mind begged for more.

The stupid thing was that he felt alone, even though he was hiding from the other person he wants to be with him. Kenny must be out if his mind, worried for him. But after a few puffs, it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the fact that Tricia never called him in the past three months. 

Craig was sure now that he lost her forever. He pushed her away. Maybe this was the right thing to do. It was so wrong to keep her to himself. Now she's out there in the world, maybe with some other guy who can treat her better. Tears gathered in his eyes as ugly noises came from his throat.

He dropped the cig and fell to his knees. If what he did was a good thing, why does he regret every second of it? Perhaps it's better if he went home. Maybe Kenny can cuddle him, maybe cuddle him despite the how nonromantic their relationship is. Wiping his eyes, he got up and went home, hoping to stay in bed for the rest of the day.  


\--------------------------------------  


"What do you mean you can't find him?!" Tricia said through the phone. Kenny paced in his living room, the kitten watching his every move. "I checked all the areas you told me about and talked to a few people to asked if he had seen them, but nothing. I'm worried, Tri. What if he hurt himself?" Kenny asked.

You could hear the worry in his very as his hand threatens to pull his hair out. "Craig isn't like that, Ken. He's a lot of things, but that isn't one of them. Probably smoking himself to death though." Tricia said, not helping Kenny's worries. "Why have you been calling me to ask about Craig? Why couldn't you speak to him directly?" Kenny asked. 

"I didn't think he would want me to. He pushed me away like I was trash, basically calling me nothing. He didn't even give me a hug, much less wave when I left. I'm tired of talking to a brick wall when it comes to him. I never thought he would run away." Tricia cried, thinking it was her fault. Craig always gave her mixed messages, Tricia never knowing how he was going to react. 

Kenny nodded. He understood, but Craig was a thorough idiot for doing that. "I understand. And don't cry. Craig brought this onto himself for doing stupid shit. I'll call you when I find him." Kenny told her.

"Please do," Tricia said before hanging up. Kenny put his phone down so he could fully panic. Should he call the police? The FBI? The military? Fucking Craig. His stupid ass would do something like this and be hurt over what he did. He deserves every bit of it. 

But he was worried and scared for him. 

Kenny headed out the door, keys in his hands, but stopped as he saw Craig walking up the sidewalk. He dirty, sad, and looking like death, but Kenny ran up to him, hugging him. "Dammit, Craig, where have you been? You don't do this type of stupid shit to me, you idiot!" Kenny fussed. 

Craig let him, feeling numb. "Okay," Craig said dully. He tried to walk past, but Kenny stopped him. He held Craig's face to make him look at him. "Craig, I know you're upset, but you had me worried and scared to death. Please don't do that anymore. I'm your lover as well so speak to me instead of running off. Okay?" Kenny said softly. 

Craig felt comfort in those eyes and it made him want to cry all over again. "I messed up, Ken," Craig said sadly. Kenny nodded and held the crying guy. "It's okay. I'm here for you." Kenny told him and guided him inside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there a happy ending despite this sad chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Kenny and Craig took care of each other, Craig lifting his head up and keep on going. He focused on his job, managing to get a raise. He focused on helping out Kanny and end his craving for smoking. At night, Kenny would listen to him about how he felt about Tricia and learned acceptance with himself and his love.

He learned that the amount of love he gives is enough when the person he loves is happy. Craig likes to think Tricia was happy with him, she loved him. So when he was outside to hang laundry, he made himself promise to apologize to Tricia and hope they can continue their relationship.  


He just didn't expect it to happen so soon.  


Tricia came barging in with the spare key looking for Craig. She was a month and a half early. "Craig! Where are you?!" Yelled throughout the house. Kenny walked out of his room, wiping his eyes. 

"Backyard. You're ruining my nap. But welcome back." Kenny said with a tired smile. Tricia hugged him before heading to the backyard. She found Craig hanging up clothes on the clothing line for it to dry off. 

"Craig!" She shouted and ran. Craig only turned to her before she threw herself onto him, knocking them onto the ground. Craig groaned at the pain, but it quickly left him as he realized his sister was hugging him. 

His sister was supposed to away. 

"Tricia, is that really you?" Craig asked. Tricia nodded, crying onto Craig's chest while clinging to him. Filled with happiness, Craig turned over and held her. Her small frame fit against his own so well, Craig not wanting to let go. "How? When? You were supposed to be gone for another two months." Craig wondered. He lifted his head to look her in her eyes.

"I begged Clyde to let me go home for a bit. I have to go back in a few days, but I had to see sooner. I missed you so much." Tricia told him, sliding her hands in his hair. Craig kissed her forehead before leaning his against hers. "I missed you too. And, I'm so sorry for the way I acted. I thought you were going to find something better than me and I didn't want to hold you back. 

But, I love you. I really truly do. So please don't leave me. Please don't leave me alone." Craig cried softly. Tricia made him look at her. "I was never going to leave you, Craig. I love you. And Kenny. You two are my family. And, I been stopped seeing you as my brother, Craig. You're my lover. My boyfriend. Someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. Just don't push me away." Tricia said softly. Craig kissed her face, shaking his head.

"I won't. I promise I won't. Never again. I just needed to be reminded sometimes. Shit, I'm sorry, Tri." Craig said. Tricia smiled. "It's okay," She said before kissing him. Craig never felt better, more complete than he does now. 

He wanted all of her and more, make her happy for the rest of her life, and he was going to guarantee that. Kenny watched from his back porch, knowing the two siblings... 

The two lovers will be happy as long as he can help it. Besides, to him, it was a beautiful sight to see, and as long as he keeps a platonic relationship with Tricia and a sexual one with Craig, he would love to see this for the rest of their days. THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the slow updates but I hope this ending is beautiful to y'all as it is to me. Love y'all and comment below. I love to hear everyone's thoughts. I never expected to have this many kudos for this but I'm very happy about it.


End file.
